shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Alamo
The Battle of the Alamo (Aramo no Tatakai) was an epic clash between the World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force and the Best Friends Forever Empire. It takes place during the very first year of the time skip. ''Background During the first year of the time skip, the Revolutionary Army managed to liberate 'Tejas' from the sovereignty of the World Government. Due to the fact that 'Tejas' was extremely important to the Marines' maintenance of a supply line in the New World, the 'World Government' wasted no time in deploying the 'World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force' to quell the rebellion in 'Tejas. Upon becoming informed of the deployment of the ''World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force'', ''Tejas'' proceeded to apply for statehood within the Unified States of Murica. Much to the ''World Government's'' chagrin, ''Murica'' accepted ''Tejas''' application. After much debate in-between them, The Gorosei finally made the hard decision to declare war upon ''Murica''. In response to the ''World Government's'' declaration of war, ''Murica'' enlisted the aid of an ally referred to as Stonewall. ''Murica'' and ''Stonewall'' - which would collectively be referred to as the ''Best Friends Forever Empire ''- would then assembled their forces to a fort believed to have been constructed ruing the Void Century itself, The Alamo. Knowing that the ''Best Friends Forever Empire'' was more than a match for them, the ''World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force'' requested that the ''Marines'' lend them a number of their Vice Admirals. A request that the ''Marines'' granted with glee. The ''World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force'' also managed to draw the Amazora no Yotogi into the war before finally resorting to purchasing the services of a large number of bounty hunters and mercenaries. It was then, and only then, that the ''World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force'' set themselves upon ''The Alamo''... Notable Combatants ''World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force'' '''Task Force Personnel *Itenka - The Five-Star Military Commander of the Task Force. **Shinan - One of the Four-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. ***Satsujinki - Is a Five-Triangle Military Officer of the Task Force and the adjutant of Shinan. **Candide Voltair - One of the Four-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. **N/A - One of the Four-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. **N/A - One of the Four-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. *Mazo Ji Kizu - One of the Three-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. *Mops of Loguetown - One of the Three-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. **Maximus Decimus - Is a Four-Triangle Military Officer of the Task Force and the adjutant of Mops of Loguetown. *Nines - One of the Three-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. **Bazuso Ironclad - Is a Four-Triangle Military Officer of the Task Force and the adjutant of Nines. *Solaire of Nal-mosiq - One of the Three-Star Military Commanders of the Task Force. **Bobby - Is a Four-Triangle Military Officer of the Task Force and the adjutant of Solaire of Nal-mosiq. ***Aharon - Is a Three-Point Foot Soldier of the Task Force. ****Iroppoi - Is a Two-Point Foot Soldier of the Task Force and the adjutant of Aharon. ****Garp - Is a One-Point Foot Soldier of the Task Force who has adopted the name of The Hero as his own. ****Gimpai - Is a One-Point Foot Soldier of the Task Force with an extreme amount of hatred for other women. ****Nakimushimaru Fujitani - Is a One-Point Foot Soldier of the Task Force and somewhat of a crybaby. **wip *wip... 'Marines' Personnel' *Vice Admiral Power House CDXI - A former bandit who acquiesced to his conscription into the Marines in exchange for a pardon for himself and the entirety of the House Guild. **The Manhattan Project - A project where the corpses of deceased Admirals were secretly reanimated as weapons of mass destruction through the utilization of House's cyberware. ***''Hantoumeikani-Taishō'' - Admiral Transparent Crab - Is one of the three Manhattans, deceased Admirals whose coprses were secretly reanimated as weapons of mass destruction through the utilization of House's cyberware. ***''Haiirousu-''Taishō - Admiral Grey Mill-Stone - Is one of the three Manhattans, deceased Admirals whose coprses were secretly reanimated as weapons of mass destruction through the utilization of House's cyberware.'' ***Kasshokuhachi-Taishō' - 'Admiral Brown Bee' - Is one of the three Manhattans, deceased Admirals whose coprses were secretly reanimated as weapons of mass destruction through the utilization of House's cyberware. *Vice Admiral Guillaume Speirs LeBrix - A 'bounty hunter' whose expertise in capturing the big names soon lead to him being conscripted into the Marines as a 'Vice Admiral. **Rabbit's Exploration Party - An expedition which was concsripted into the Marines at the behest of ''Vice Admiral Guillaume Speirs LeBrix''. ***Hoppa - An optimistic member of the Rabbit's Exploration Party. ***Janpa - A pessimistic member of the Rabbit's Exploration Party. ***Baundo - An opportunistic member of the Rabbit's Exploration Party. *Vice Admiral The Gravedigger - A bounty hunter whose mythical status amongst the criminals of the underworld enticed the World Government into conscripting him into the Marines. *Hans Upus Subata - The son of a Marine scientist. He was born for a war, and that war has finally come to him. '''Watchers *Mr. Barrow - A spook whose presence upon the battlefield tends to be regarded as being just as worrisome as the war itself. *Mrs. Parker - A spook with a habit of vehemently asserting that she is Thoosa's mother, even to those whom are unaware of Thoosa's very existence. 'Associated 'Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters *Dressing Gown Crew - Is a capable band of seven bounty hunters. **Annabel - A member of the Dressing Gown Crew. **Susanna - A member of the Dressing Gown Crew. **Brianna - A member of the Dressing Gown Crew. **Deanna - The leader of the Dressing Gown Crew. **Hannah - A member of the Dressing Gown Crew. **Joanna - A member of the Dressing Gown Crew. **Alanna - A member of the Dressing Gown Crew. *Seischthon - A freelance mercenary whose utmost desire is to be conscripted into one of the Marines' top-dollar positions. * ''The Best Friends Forever Empire'' 'Murican Forces' sss 'Stonewall Forces' *''Knights of the Roundest Boulder'' - Are the greatest of the greatest knights whom have sworn fealty to the King of Stonewall. **Wip.... *''Knights of the Rounder Boulder'' - Are Stonewalls rank-and-file. **Wip.... *''Knights of the Round Boulder'' - Are pirates that have sworn fealty to the King of Stonewall in exchange for a number of benefits. **Wip.... ''Participation'' If you'd like to participate, leave a comment stating who'd you'd like to take part and which side they'll be fighting upon. Category:Battles Category:Collaboration Category:Powerhouse411 Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Battle of the Alamo